Indigo Plateau
__TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 900 to Everfree Forest by it's current room owner Es337. And thus the first official brony chatroom was created to help end the argument in the OT forum whether there should be a pony chatroom or pony forum. Active Foresters Last updated: 17 / 2 / 2012 jimgreer - This is the current room owner. He does not hang out in the chatroom. He is simply holding the ownership title until HaloDashLP is ready to take the room back. HaloDashLP - Scored 96% in the Brony test. Maginmaniac7 - Likes long walks on the beach and AFKing. 3inchesofblood - Currently the only regular that stayed in the room before the name change. Non-Brony, loves games, don't be afraid to talk to me ^_^ Alphapowner - Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. buggieboy - Also known as X_Carmine CandyButt - Also known as RontoWolf. A friendly user that is easy to get along with. He can befriend just about anyone and will hold his ground if he needs to defend his friends. Crow15 - This user has a strategy for everything and is good with people. graycat1234 - Silent most of the time. Happieness - I don't talk often, and I'm Sin's modling assistant. HellSlayer523 - A hyper roleplayer that can be nice at times. He is fun to RP with, but don't anger him. He will kill you with his katana, RPG or AK-47! James029 - A role player. He is a brony, but usually role plays as a human. LT_AMBR0SE - He's that one guy from that thing with those people... or was that someone else? LyraIsBestPony - A pony roleplayer. She is fun and rather hyper at time. Easy to befriend and get along with. Minty_Breeze - A pony role player. She is a rather shy and timid filly. It takes her a bit of time to feel comfortable around others, but once she gets to know you, she is very kind and friendly. Princess_Luna_ - A pony roleplayer. When in character she RPs as Princess Luna. She is a very friendly user and loves making friends. qazzaq123 - Currently a forums moderator also the master in Elements. X_Spitfire_X - Made a 95% on the brony test, Will bring death if needed. That_Brony - Formerly known as RaindowDash. Zombieluigi- hails from the Off-Topic forum and frequents the chat when the forum is dead or boring or when he feels like it, prefers to be called ZL. The Shadow Bolts Everfree Forest has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Reddit chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes